


I'll Love You When I Hit My Burning Point

by ShadedNight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, College AU, Collegestuck, Humanstuck, M/M, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, and karkats a english amjor, and sorta sadstuck, and thats why the title is ironic, at first, burn mention, but thats not really important, cuz karkat burns himeslf, daves a fine arts major, drinking mention, haha - Freeform, human!Karkat, i guess, on accident dont worry, that changes, theyre like 18 soo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadedNight/pseuds/ShadedNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This starts off with a very drunk Dave, in which  Karkat had to drag him home to their apartment in the middle of the night.  In Dave's intoxicated state, he lets a big secret out and Karkat promises him something just to shut him up because Karkat just thinks its drunk babbling.  Unfortunately for  Karkat,  Dave manages to remember part of that night and acts upon it a month later. It turns out to be an awkward situation, and both end up acting like it never happened. And then Jade comes around and her and Dave start getting close, leaving Karkat with this weird feeling of guilt, confusion and jealousy.<br/>Also, Karkat learns that crying and cooking don't mix well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, that summary probably makes this sound much more dramatic than it actually is  
> but i mean, its still good

“Oh my god Karkat, why is the floor wobbling when I walk?”  You sigh, pulling the blond back down on his bed.

“The floor isn’t what's wobbling you idiot, you are.” He gasped, a little too dramatically in your opinion, and looked up at you.

“I am? Why though?”

“Because you’re drunk as fuck. No, sit your ass back down. I don’t need you falling over.” You swear, who ever let him have alcohol is going to die. This is not how you want to spend your Saturday; taking care of your drunk roommate.

“But Kaaaaaat, I wanna walk around. So what if I fall?”

“No, Dave. The last time this happened we had to take you to the E.R. and I’m not dealing with that again. So sit down.” You ignore his pouting and shake your head. You’re not letting him go out to a party on the weekend ever again.

“You’re no fun.”

“Excuse you, but I’m not the one who decided it was a good idea to trash myself. Just sit down-- ok laying down is fine too but do you really have to lay on me?”

“Yes, I do. You’re like a little cuddly kitten.” You roll your eyes and run your fingers through his hair. At least he’s being quiet now.

“I think you have it backwards. You’re the cuddly one.” Dave smiles and nuzzles into your stomach. You put your book down and focus on the now half asleep blond on your lap. There’s no point in trying to read right now.

“Why are you so warm Kat?”

“I don’t know, why are you so stupid?”

“Rude.”

“Hey, I’m only speaking the truth. Anyone that gets this drunk, and I have to drag their ass from some shady club, is pretty damn stupid.”

“And here I thought you loved me.” You snorted and shook your head.

“Not in a million years would that happen.”

“Why not?”

“Because I just...I just don’t okay.” Why you suddenly got so worked up about that, you have no idea, but you seriously hoped Dave fell asleep soon.

“But...I love you. Why don’t you love me?”

“What?” Sure Dave’s said some weird shit while drunk, but he’s never said anything like this. You’re actually worry he might not shut up now. And you’re right, a few seconds later he sat up again giving you the most confused look his drunken state could make.

“You really don’t love me?” He seriously looks like he’s about to cry, and you curse the alcohol for heightening his emotions. You shake your head and pull him into a hug to calm him down.

“I mean, you’re my best friend, so of course I love you like that.” You can almost feel the disappointment coming off him as he wraps his arms around you tightly.

“Karkat.” He sounds too serious for how intoxicated he is. You’re starting to question how drunk he actually is. Dave pulls back and just stares at you.

“Can...can I…” He stops, looking away and then sits back while letting you go. You sigh and lean up against the wall. This entire thing was starting to concern you.

“Can you what?” He looks at you again and slowly inches closer to you.

“Can I kiss you?”

“What? No, Dave I don’t think you know what you’re-- Dave stop, seriously back up.” You don’t even know how he got so close to your face so quickly, but now you’re holding him back with you hand.

“Dave, you’re drunk. Please, just back off and calm down. You’re actually starting to scare me.” He seems to get the message and lays back down in your lap.

“Is me being drunk scary?”

“Normally it isn’t an issue. But this time...yeah, just a little.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Here, get off for a second.” You wait for him to move and you lay down too; not even a second later Dave pulls you into his chest and you smile.

“There, happy now? You can have some cuddle time.” He nods and you look up at him.

“I still wanna kiss you though.”

“Maybe when you’re sober.”

“Really?”

“Sure.” He seems happy with that and places a kiss on your head. This is what you’re used to on a daily basis, not just when Dave’s drunk. Soon he falls asleep, with you following not to far behind.

You just didn’t think he’d remember anything about letting him kiss you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh and i forgot to say this, each chapter will alternate POV's  
> last chapter was Karkats POV and this chapter is Dave's POV  
> Also listen to this song: https://youtu.be/ACQ7W9gtjq0 (i cant get the hyperlink to work omg ;-;)  
> It fits Dave's POV ^-^

It’s been about a month since your...intoxication. Never again will you agree to go out like that. Your head just hurts from thinking about the hangover you had. Though, waking up with Karkat curled up to you was a plus. It’s not like it's the first time that's happened, but you swear each time it does your heart beats ten times faster.

It took a lot of aspirin and water for you to feel any better; and recover a few hazy memories from before you fell asleep.

Of course, you couldn’t tell if Karkat was serious or not about letting you kiss him, and well if he was he definitely hasn’t shown it since then. Not to mention you’re too anxious to act upon it.

“Dave? Hello? Are you even paying attention?” You blink at the hand that’s currently waving in front of your face.

“Hmm? What’s wrong Karkat?” He rolls his eyes and makes the most adorable annoyed face.

“Seriously? Ever since you got drunk you’ve been spacey, more than normal that is.”

“Sorry, I was thinking.”

“About what? Because I’m sure it wasn’t about the English assignment. Really, how did you even graduate high school?”

“By passing all my classes; and stop being so nosy. You’ll figure it out soon…” He studies your face, and shakes his head.

“Whatever. You’re in college now Dave, you can’t be spacing out all the time. Now come on, let's get this project done.” You nod and feel so thankful that you share this one class with Karkat. It’s always nice to have an English major help you out; especially one that’s cute.

“Dave! Stop staring at me and get to work.” You don’t know if his face is red from embarrassment or from getting annoyed, but you enjoy the sight anyways.

“Alright, alright. Don’t bite my head off.” With a smile, you focus on your work and not Karkat. You decide to take him out to eat later.

So after a few more hours of working on the assignment, you start putting your things away, all the while getting glared at by your roommate.

“What? We’re going out so don’t give me that look.”

“When did you decide this?”

“A few hours ago. Come on, let's go eat.” With a huff of annoyance and a side of grumbling, Karkat starts putting his things away too then you two are off to go get food.

Once you’re out of your apartment, you take his hand into yours and you smile as you feel his fingers lacing with yours. You’re glad he got used to holding hands with you; the first few times you tried he freaked out. It was fairly amusing, but he eventually caved and let you do as you pleased.

“I’m not sure getting pizza was a great excuse to stop working. We could have just had it delivered.”

“Shut up. We needed to get out of the apartment at some point. And you know that working throughout the night is not my thing.” You order the pizza a chose a spot to sit, Karkat following in suit.

“You really need to figure out a better way of doing your work.”

“Karkat, we were literally working for five hours straight. I think a break was necessary.” He tried to protest, but stayed quiet instead; you just shook your head. A little while later you pizza was ready, you and Karkat spent the time you were eating talking about the project as well as a few other things. After that you walked out hand in hand again. 

Karkat was talking about something you really weren’t interested in, but you gave him half of your attention. The other half, that was processing what you were about to do.

“So if Amy really did like Se-- Hey! Where are you going?” You turned three blocks before your apartment and was heading down a completely different street. And since your hand was currently holding Karkats, he got unexpectedly pulled in the direction you were headed in. You never answered him, and just kept walking until you reached your destination.

“The park? Dave what are we doing here? It’s dark and I just want to go home and sleep.” You shook your head and led him to the bridge over the lake, stopping in the middle to look up at the stars.

“Calm down, it’s a nice night, okay? Might as well enjoy it, you know?”

“Right...fine. Just for a little while then.” You smile, wrapping your arms around his waist from behind and rested your head on his shoulder.

“You’re seriously so clingy.”

“Yeah well, I don’t see you complaining or trying to stop me.” He starts pouting so you kiss his cheek. It causes him to tense up, it’s not something you normally do.

“Hey...um do you remember when I was really drunk last month?”

‘Yeah how could I not? You are seriously annoying when you’re drunk.”

“Wow, rude. Anyways...uh...I sort of remember that night.” Karkat shifts in your arms and you think he might know where you’re headed.

“Okay...what...what do remember?” His voice is quiet and now you’re sure he knows. You let go of him and he turns to face you, mostly. He’s avoiding looking at you and you have to tilt his head towards you to get him to look at you.

“Well...I'm um...sober now so…” You lean in closer, to the point where you can just barely feel Karkat's lips touching yours and you stop. He suddenly got tense and he's holding his breath; it's obvious that he was uncomfortable with this.

“Dave, stop.” He says quietly, in away where he sounds conflicted and scared at the same time 

“I only said that to make you shut up.”

“I know…” You pull away, trying not to look as hurt and disappointed as you felt. Karkat looks confused.

“If you knew then why--”

“Because I love you .” His face drops, and you can feel the guilt pouring off of him.

“So it wasn't just drunk babbling?” You don't reply but he knows he's right.

“Dave, I'm so sorr--” You pull him into a hug, stopping his apology. You don't need to hear it.

“It’s fine. I wasn't expecting you to do anything or even let me do anything. But at least I can say I tried, right? Better than nothing.” You don’t sound fine, even your voice cracks slightly as you spoke. Karkat hugs you tightly and buries his face in your chest while you place a light kiss to his head.

“Let's go home.” You walk back home with him, your hand empty without his in it.

When you get back you immediately go to bed, alone this time, and you barely notice that you're soaking your pillow with tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that moment when you have Karkat make a douche move  
> welp  
> at least hes honest about it


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karkats POV  
> and the start of things happening

You never felt so awkward and guilty like you do now. It was weird walking home without holding Dave’s hand, and in silence. It’s not like you knew he’d remember that, and now you kind of wish you never said that. You should have just turned him down completely instead, at least you wouldn’t be in this situation right now.

Seeing Dave go straight to bed was almost heartbreaking. There was no ‘goodnight’ or dragging you with him to bed for late night cuddles.

With a sigh you head to the bathroom to take a shower. You needed something to relax your mind before you went to sleep. When you finally came out of the shower, you went to check on Dave.

He was curled up in his bed with the blanket half covering his face. upon a closer look, he sleeping with the saddest face you’ve ever seen him make; not to mention his face we still red and wet from crying. Your guilt thickens and hug his sleeping figure before heading to your own bed.

It was cold without someone next to you, and your sleep was restless. You never thought that something like this could make you feel so alone and empty. You could only imagine how Dave felt about this.

The next morning Dave acts like nothing happened, and you play along not wanting to bring last night's events back up. The next couple of weeks are like this, and nothing really changed other than Dave being a little more distant. You expected that though.

Things were sort of going back to normal, and becoming slightly less awkward between you two. So much so that Dave took you out to get pizza one afternoon.

“Dave? Karkat? Oh my god, I haven’t seen you two since high school ended!” You look up and you’re greeted with bright green eyes and round glasses; something you haven’t seen since graduation a half a year ago.

“Harley? What are you doing here?”

“Karkat I have a first name you know.” She smiles and sits next to Dave. You ignore the unsettling feeling in your stomach as she does so.

“Well, hello  _ Jade _ , it’s nice to see you again. And yeah, what are you doing here?” Jade laughs at Dave’s emphasis on her name as you glare at Dave.

“I’m up here for like a little vacation. Plus there’s a flower show on Friday and I’m excited that I get to go this year!” Her face lights up when she mentioned the flower show, and Dave smiles at her in a way that makes you feel...confusingly worried. You’re not sure why, but you don’t like this feeling

“Nice, isn’t that the one that you missed last year?”

“Yeah. Oh my god, Dave, it’s so pretty. And colorful! And I hear that there’s going to be even more flowers this year. It’s so exciting.”

 

“Sounds exciting. I hope you have fun while you’re there.”

“Thanks Dave! Oh! Wait, how about you guys come with me? I already have my ticket, but I’m a ‘VIP’ basically so I could probably get you guys in for free.”

“That’d be great actually. I could use a break from schoolwork. What about you Karkat?” You look up from your pizza and shake your head.

“I can’t. I have a test to take on Friday; sorry Jade. I wish I could go.” Dave looks at you with a slight frown, but nods in understanding. Jade does the same.

“It's okay Karkat, school’s more important than flowers.” She giggles a little and her pizza finally comes, and you all start eating together.

You guys continue to have small talk until Jade has to go check into her hotel. Dave agrees to meet her back at the pizza place on Friday to accompany her to the flower show. You just...feel a little left out and empty as you watch them hug before Jade finally leaves. But you have that test you can’t miss, and Dave is a grown adult-- sort of-- and he can do as he pleases without you around.

A few days later you're saying goodbye to Dave as you head to class and he leaves to meet Jade. You get to class with a bitter taste in your mouth, and it’s not from the cheap coffee you got on the way. You sigh and sit in your seat, and start your test when you receive it.

About and hour and a half later, you finish your test and head back home. You almost forget that Dave wasn’t there. With a shrug you sit down on the couch and binge watch some romcoms until you hear the door open.

Dave comes in with the biggest smile you’ve seen him with and you have a sudden bad feeling.

“Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, I did actually. Jade’s so into the whole gardening thing, it’s adorable.” You raise a brow when he calls her ‘adorable’ as he sits down next to you. He still seems way too happy.

“What else happened? I can literally feel your giddiness right now.”

“I have a date next Saturday.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is short tbh  
> and its in Daves POV

The flower show was great, though you were a little disappointed that Karkat couldn’t come. Either way, you and Jade had a great time. You went out to eat after the show to a local diner and caught up a lot. While talking to her, you kind of realize why you had a crush on her freshman year of high school. She's just this bubbly joy of happiness and it always lifts your mood by being around her. And right now, you probably have a better chance with her than you do with Karkat.

So you asked her out on a date before you left to go home. She said yes and kissed your cheek before leaving to go back to her hotel.

You went home happy, and you were oblivious to Karkat's disappointment.

When you went on your date a week later, you had a lot of fun, and it was a great distraction from Karkat. Plus...you think you may be falling for Jade all over again.

That one date turned into many more over the course of the next couple of months, and you're out if the apartment more than ever. Karkat doesn't seem to mind, though he has seemed down lately. Although...he has been a little annoying with wanting attention all the time. You're not sure why, it's was clear he didn't like you, but acting like this was almost counteracting. Though it could be because you haven't been sprang ingredients time with him lately. You guys used to be attached to the hip. Now you're lucky if he can see you for more than just dinner and in the one class you share.

But that shouldn't cause him to act like that, right? This was going to happen at some point, and he should have expected it. Although, as you think of this, you can't help but feel a little guilty about just basically leaving him behind like this. It's not really fair to him.

You try talking about it after you come home from the fair date you had with Jade.

“Hey, Kat?” He glances up to you, a little surprised to hear you talking to him. You also haven't used that nickname since you started dating Jade.

“Yeah? Did you need help with your homework again?” His voice is flat, and you realize that the only time you've talked to him lately was about homework.

“Oh uh...no. I was actually going to ask if you were okay? You've seem kind of low lately. I know I've been busy and all, but I can't have my best friend be sad.” He gives a small smile, but it's barely showing and happiness behind it.

“I'm fine Dave. And you being with Jade has made you so much happier, so don't you think that being busy with that is making me sad. I've just been overworked recently that's all.” Karkat looks back down at his work, and you can tell that what he said wasn't the whole truth. You decide not to press on it just in case he doesn't want want to talk about it.

“Well, whatever you say. How about, once spring break starts we have a movie night on that first Friday?” He looks back at you with wide eyes, and he smiles a little bigger this time. You guess this is a good way to make up for lost time you've had together.

“Yeah, that'd be great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh i forgot to mention that Jade was Daves old high school crush  
> hahaha  
> whoops


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is short as well oops  
> KK's POV

You, for the first time in a while, are actually really happy. Sure, just one little movie night doesn't mean much, but hey at least Dave's trying to take some time out to spend with you. You also shouldn't be jealous about Jade, you don't even like Dave the same way…

But it did upset you that he just abruptly stopped spending time with you. Again, not that you should really care this much, but you couldn't help it.

But all that aside, that movie night is going to be great, and maybe you'll even get to have some much needed snuggle time with Dave.

So as time passed, finals came up, you and Dave studied together. Which was nice since he had to cut back on how much time he spent with Jade. Even if it was just two weeks of studying, it was nice to be spending time with your best friend again.

After finals, which both you and Dave passed with flying colors, you went out for celebratory ice cream. It was great and it felt like old times again. And the next day you and Dave will be marathoning shitty movies all night.

When Friday came around, you had made sure you had everything set up. Dave had an auction to go to in the afternoon, so after that he should be back in time for movie night. You spent that time getting a bunch of popcorn, and rummaging through the five dollar bin of movies. They always have the best terrible movies in those. After picking a few and paying, you went home.

Dave didn't come back until a little after dinner time, which was fine, you put his plate in the fridge for him to heat up. When he came through the door he went to take a shower and you brought a big blanket out for you guys to snuggle up in.

He comes out of the shower a little while later and you hear a knock at the door.

You open it to find Jade standing there.

“Hey, Dave? Jade’s here.” You'd ask if shew over to watch movies with you's, but judging by her fancy dress, you doubt that's the case. Dave comes out with an equally fancy outfit on.

“Hey Jade. Ready to go?”

“Go?” Dave turns to you and studies your confused face for a moment.

“Oh, right. I forgot to tell you. I got a decent amount of money selling my paintings at the auction today, so I decided to take Jade to that really expensive restaurant downtown.”

“Trust me, I told him he didn't have to but he kept insisting.”

“Oh, well, I hope you guys have fun.” You're voice was straining to sound happy, and you were desperately trying to cover up your disappointment. They say goodbye and you go to the freezer, grabbing the tub of ice cream you had in there.

You watch movies by yourself while eating the entire tub of ice cream within the first two you watch. You pass out almost right after you finish the ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh asshole move Dave  
> what did you do


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you realize you spelled 'major' wrong in the tags and you're too lazy to fix it  
> Dave's POV

Karkat looked a little upset about you going out with Jade tonight, but you couldn't think of why he would be.

You shake off the thought and enjoy your time with Jade at the restaurant.

It wasn't until you were dropping her off at her hotel did you realize why Karkat was so confused.

“Oh my god.”

“What's wrong, Dave?”

“Karkat, I completely forgot that I planned a movie night with him. Damn it, maybe he'll be awake and up for watching a couple movies with me.”

“I'm sure he would like that. And if he's not awake, I'm sure you guys can plan for another day. Next time, try not to overlap plans Dave. Poor Karkat is probably missing having you around.” You look over at her with a brow raised.

“What makes you think he misses me?”

“Well, for on he seemed so disappointed earlier when I came over. And you really haven't spent much time with him; I know that because we've had at least three or four dates a week now for the past two and a half months. Which is great and all, but you can't just blow off time with friends too Dave.” You're hit with a sudden pang of guilt and nod.

“Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll see if I can talk to him more about it some time this week. If he will talk to me. If I disappointed him enough he won't talk at all. Man, I feel terrible.” You frown just as you got to Jade's hotel. She smiles and kisses you, which you return happily.

“You'll be fine. Just explain yourself and I'm sure you'll be alright. It's Karkat, he can't stay mad for very long, despite what he says.” You nod, leaving her to head home now.

You're a little disappointed to find Karkat passed out on the couch when you get back. And your guilt grows when you notice the empty tub of ice cream. Yeah...he's not talking to you for a while.

You turn off the tv and carry him to your bed, and you pull him into your chest when you lay down as well. He nuzzles into you in his sleep and you realize how long it's been since you've done this. You'd hate you too if you were in Karkat's position.

In the morning, Karkats still there, curled into your side, and you know he's awake.

“Karkat?” No answer.

“Look I'm sorry, okay? I completely forgot about having a movie night. We can totally have one tonight if you're up for it.” Still no answer, but he got up and let the room while wiping his eyes. Great...you messed up enough to make him cry. You guess you deserve this though.

You try to get him to talk throughout the week, but you come up short with silence each time. That weekend you go out with Jade just to see if she had any ideas, and to take a break from the awkward silence in your apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also does anyone know why my hyperlink (in the top notes) wont work in chapter 2??  
> b/c i've tried to fix it like 5 times


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karkats POV  
> also karkat + cooking = a big no no

Okay so you’re officially just not talking. Asshole move, yes, but you really don’t know what to do. Sure you shouldn’t really be mad, or actually jealous, of the time Dave’s spending with Jade. She is his girlfriend after all.

But you decide that being quiet for a week is the best thing to do to clear your mind. And you really do. You’re acting like a clingy brat in your mind, and that’s seriously not fair to Dave.

The first day of the week,while Dave was in class, you decided to sit down and think about it. It’s weird being like this. It’s not like it’s your place to really be this upset about something you technically started. And it’s not even like you know his side of the story either. But talking to him is completely out of the question. It’d be great if you could figure out a way to know what he’s thinking--Jade.

This may be your worst idea yet, but it’s worth a shot.

You message Jade about it.

_LOOK THIS IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE RUDE, OR WHATEVER BUT THATS NOT WHAT IM INTENDING TO BE LIKE._

_I JUST… NEED TO KNOW WHAT DAVES THINKING WITHOUT ACTUALLY TALKING TO HIM_

_AND YOUVE BEEN AROUND HIM FOR THE LAST COUPLE OF MONTHS AND PROBABLY KNOW SOMETHING_

_well hello to you too Karkat. And is this about the whole ‘Karkat wont talk to me’ thing Dave messaged me about eariler?_

_UH YEAH IT IS_

_I MEAN I JUST NEED A LITTLE TIME TO THINK I GUESS_

_IM NOT EVEN SURE_

_I  SHOULDNT EVEN BE AS UPSET ABOUT THIS AS I AM_

_ITS NOT LIKE IM THE ONE DATING HIM AND ALL THAT_

_that is true. But you obviously feel something if its upsetting you this much._

_from what i know youre the one who rejected him, right?_

_YEAH…. I FEEL BAD ABOUT IT BUT I JUST DIDNT FEEL THE SAME WAY AS HE DID_

_you mean still does_

_WHAT_

_youre all he talks about most of the time when we're out on dates_

_Karkat, he never stopped liking you, and i kinda feel weird being stuck in the middle of this_

_OH IM SO SORRY I DIDNT EVEN KNOW HE WAS DOING THAT_

_THAT MUST MAKE ME LOOK WORSE_

_BUT THE THING IS HES BECOME REALLY DISTANT WITH ME WHILE GOING OUT WITH YOU_

_IF HE STILL LIKED ME WOULDNT HE STILL BE ATTACHED TO MY HIP_

_ok you consider yourself a romance expert and youre this oblivious?_

_Karkat he was distancing himself to try to get over you_

_it just didnt work out for him and he hasnt realized it_

_OK WELL THAT KINDA MAKES SENSE_

_WOW IM REALLY LACKING IN MY FORTE_

_lol Karkat its probably because youre unsure of your part in this_

_YEAH I GUESS BUT I DONT REALLY KNOW WHY_

_ok im going to say one thing and you cant freak out_

_OK WHAT IS IT_

_you really need to rethink about how you feel about Dave_

_WAIT A MINUTE JADE WHAT DO YOU MEAN_

_sorry Karkat i gotta go! I have customers waiting for flowers!_

You think this conversation was a waste of time.

But it wasn’t and you know it. You sigh and bury you face in the pillow that you totally didn't steal from Dave’s bed.

This week is going to be hell as you do as Jade says. You know where she’s hinting but...if that realization she's thinking of is true…

You really shouldn’t be thinking of this too much right now. You need time to process what Jade told you.

You’re still quiet throughout the week, and you’ve been messaging Jade every once in awhile.

You’ve also developed this warm, fuzzy feeling that makes you smile every time you think about or see Dave. Or maybe, that's always been there and you’re just now noticing this.

When Saturday comes around, you finally decide to talk to Dave about this whole thing.

But you didn’t expect him to go out with Jade that day.

You spend most of your time just sitting on your bed, really thinking about what you could say to him. Despite him obviously not knowing what to do with you. What would you even say to him anyways?

‘Oh hey yeah see I’ve been talking to your girlfriend for the past week, and she thinks I like you. I mean I rejected you already but what-the fuck-ever, right?’

Yeah no, that conversation wouldn’t go well.

You sigh and get up to make yourself dinner. What could Dave be doing out this late with Jade? Actually...you don’t want to know.

You end up deciding to make spaghetti, since it's quick and easy. You remember the first time you made it when you started living in this apartment with Dave. It was only a few months ago, and you both were saving up throughout high school. When you first came here, you had nothing but ramen and pizza for a month straight.  Dave started some commission paintings, and went to local auctions to gain more pocket money, to which you bought a bunch of simple foods to make one of those being spaghetti.

 Dave just came back from an auction and you had surprised him with the home cooked meal, since it was your first one since you moved in. You didn’t think it’d be such a big deal but  Dave almost started crying.

That night you figured out that it was his first home cooked meal ever, and you learned a lot more about his living condition with his brother.  Y ou would have taken him in sooner if you would have known how bad it was for him.

You set a pot of water in the stove and turn the flame on. You think about that as you wait for the water to boil. You’ve known each other since grade school, and you didn’t really find out about Dave’s living condition until later in your high school years. You remember staying up with him all night when you figured it out. It was the first time you ever saw him cry.

Since then you two really haven’t ever been apart, and you pretty much did everything together. Hence why you decided to go to the same college and move in together, of course you ignored everyone calling you two a ‘married couple’. You may have acted that way, but you never felt that way...right? Of course not. Sure just ‘best friends’ never really acted like how you and Dave did. Well, actually yeah they could, just look at Rose and Kanaya-- okay bad example.

But really, you miss Dave right now. These last couple of months have been really...lonely without him around as much.

You want him to come back so you can tell him how sorry you are for ignoring him this week. You want to talk a walk to the pizza parlor while holding his hand. You want to walk back home hand in hand, and cuddle up to watch shitty movies. And you want to cuddle in his bed while he combs through your hair with his fingers and talks about whatever. You don’t even care, _you just want your Dave back_.

You’re brought back from your thought by the sound of bubbling water. You blink away tears you didn’t know you were shedding and attempt to grab the box of noodles from the other side of counter.

Unfortunately for you, your teary vision makes it hard to see and you hit the handle of the pot.

Next thing you know, your hand and part of your leg meets boiling water.

You start crying harder as you back away from the assaulting water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> were you expecting that??  
> (probably its in the tags)  
> im so predictable tbh


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man i was supposed to have this up yesterday. but i got distracted by fairy tail and screeching kids

You and Jade ended up walking around town the entire time while the both of you talked about Karkat. In all honesty, it was your fault he's mad at you and you just want to make it up to him.

“I don't know Jade, it's difficult. I haven't seem him this quiet since that incident with Gamzee back in tenth grade. He's my best friend and I don't want to lose him because I'm stupid.”

“You're not stupid at all, Dave. And if you're as close as you say you are, then there should be to much of a problem. You'll end up making up sooner or later.” Her smile gives you a little hope and you smile back.

“Yeah, you're right. We're too close for us to be so distant like this.” Your phone rings and it's a number you don't really recognize. You answer it anyways.

“Hello?...Yeah this is his roommate….Wait what?...Well is he okay?...He's only allergic to Benadryl....Yeah that'll be fine....I'll come right away….Thank you for letting me know.” You hang up and put your phone back in your pocket.

“Is everything okay?”

“No, Jade. Karkat's in the hospital. He burned himself pretty damn badly and he won't stop crying long enough to tell them what happened.”

“Oh my god. Do you want me to come with you?”

“Yeah, sure that’d be great.” She nods and you both rush to the hospital.

What could Karkat possibly do to burn himself?

Once you got there, you and Jade checking in with the front desk to figure out where Karkat was. They almost didn’t let you through because you weren’t family. You had to explain that his family was about three towns away, and you were the closest thing he had at the moment. When you got to Karkat's room, you found him curled up in the hospital bed under the blanket with his arm bandaged up. He finally notices you and starts crying again. You rush over to him and sit on the bed as he curls into you.

“It’s okay, I have you, Karkat.” You hug him close to you and run your fingers through his hair.

“I’m sorry...I’m so sorry, Dave.” You kiss his head and nuzzle into his hair.

“No, you’re fine. You didn’t do anything wrong.” He clutches your shirt, the best he could with his burned hand, and it takes you forcibly unwrapping his fingers to get him to stop.

“Don’t do that, you’ll hurt yourself more. Com’re, lay back with me.” You lay back on the bed, pulling the crying mess with you. You lay like that for a while, until Karkats calms down. A nurse comes by a couple of times and checks up on him. Soon it’s late at night and the doctor finally states that Karkat can go home in the morning, they just have to make sure the burn is healing well before he leaves. It’s a good thing you learned it was just minor second degree burns. It’ll take a while to heal completely, and scarring is almost definite.

You and Karkat eventually fall asleep together while Jade patiently sits in a chair, watching over you two.

Later on a nurse comes by to check up on Karkat again, though both of you are still asleep through the whole thing. Jade talks to the nurse as she’s doing her check up.

“What’s his relation to Karkat?” The nurse asked, it was obvious that she was curious to why you both were cuddling in the bed.

“Oh, they’re roommat--No, actually, they’re boyfriends. They just don’t realize it yet.” The nurse smiled and left the room, satisfied with the answer. A little while later, Jade leaves to go home. You wake up around the time the sun just starts to rise, and the nurse is in the room again.

“Hey, do you know where my girlfriend went?” The nurse looks over at you a little confused, but then nods her head.

“Yes, she left a little while ago. She told me to give you this when you wake up.” She hands you a little note, and steps out of the room.

_ Dave, _

_ I’m so glad we got to catch up again! Going out with you was amazing, and I had a lot of fun! But, I think it’s best if we just stay friends. You and Karkat have a strong connection, something I know we could never achieve if we were to keep dating. You’ll work things out, I’m sure of it! For now, stick by Karkat’s side and don’t let him go again. _

_ Your Friend, _

_ Jade _

 

You shake your head with a chuckle. Break up by note; it's so Jade. Karkat wakes up a few moments later, and you kiss his forehead as a hello.

“Where’d Jade go?”

“She went home. But, she left a note.”

“What’sit say?”

“She broke up with me, and told me to stay with you. And to not let you go again.” He just shook his head, resting it back on your chest. You’re not even sure he’s awake enough to understand what you just said.

You lay with him until the doctor comes in again to check Karkat over. He removes the bandage and the burn looks significantly better.

“You’re free to go, just be careful. It probably won’t heal completely for another couple of weeks. But the pain should go away in a couple of days.” With that you thank the doctor for his time and fill out the discharge papers before leaving.

Once you get home, you lay down on your bed, Karkat accompanying you.

“I still feel high as fuck from the pain medication they gave me.” You chuckle, and run your fingers through his hair.

“It’ll go away. You just got taken off of it a little while ago. It’ll take a bit to pass.” He nods and traces mindless patterns on your shirt.

“Dave?”

“What?”

“Did Jade really break up with you?”

“Yeah. Honestly I kinda thought it was going to happen some time soon.”

“Really? I mean, I wouldn’t have guessed Mr. “All I Talk About Is Karkat.”

“How the hell do you know that?” He laughs and you hit him with a pillow.

“Me and Jade talked for a little while and it came up. Did you seriously talk about me that much?”  You shrug, trying to ignore the fact that your face is heating up.

“I don’t know. I did most of the talking sooo, yeah. You probably came up a lot.” He smiles and look up at you.

“You’re such a dork, Dave.”

“Shut up.”

“Nah. This is fun. You pick on me all the time, let me have my fun.” You hit him with a pillow again, and that starts a short lived pillow fight in which you end up trapping Karkat beneath you.

After your laughter calms down, it actually takes you a moment to realize the position you’re in and you almost move away.

Karkat frees his hands from yours and reaches up to hold your face.

“Karkat--” He shakes his head slightly and you go quiet again. You’re about to speak up again, but Karkat leans up, blocking your words with a kiss. You’re a little confused, but you take the opportunity to kiss him back. It’s short, but it still brings this warm, fuzzy feeling throughout your entire body. You want to say something, but Karkat beats you to it again.

“I really regret not letting you kiss me on the bridge that day.”

“What? No, Karkat it’s fine. You don’t like me like that so I understood why--”

“Are you seriously that dense?”

“What?” He leans up to kiss you again. He starts to sit up and you follow his lead. This kiss is much longer, and Karkat eventually wraps his arms around your neck. By the time Karkat pulls away, you’re so lost and flustered you don’t even know what to say.

“Of course I don’t like you. I love you, you fucking idiot.”

You smile, taking the opportunity to kiss him this time.

" I love you too."

  
The rest of your day is filled with cuddling and giggly kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh theres so many scenes in this story that i would love to draw, but...like...i procrastinate so much and i just dont have the skill atm to do it ahhhh


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long awaited epilogue for you guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Karkats POV just to follow the story pattern.  
> this is also set when they are halfway through sophmore year in college, about a year later after they got together just so you know  
> hope you like it  
> oh and Dave's wearing one of those pullover hoodies with the big pocket thing, this is important information trust me

“Dave, you do realize you’re a little too big to be curled up on me like this.” You sigh as he shakes his head. Dave currently has his head buried in you chest and is quite literally curled up on you. You’re not even sure how he’s able to pull this off.

“I’m not too big, you’re too small. Grow a little bit.” You frown and smack the back of his head lightly.

“I can’t grow any more and you know that.”

“You are destined to be a little hobbit for the rest of your life.”

“I regret marathoning Lord of the Rings with you last night.”

“Hey, that was your idea for introducing me to that masterpiece."

“That’s because I was surprised you never watched it before.” He leans up and kisses your cheek.

“And I’m very grateful that you showed it to me. Now I have more ideas for some drawings.”

“Great, now I’ll lose you for like a week as you draw you life away.” You roll your eyes as he chuckles.

“That’s not entirely true, you’ll have to feed me while I’m drawing. That’s some form of interacting.”

“No it isn’t. Laying here like this is interacting, not giving you food so you don’t drop dead because you’re ‘too busy’ to eat.” He shakes his head and nuzzles into your neck.

“Yes, but you need me to live so we can cuddle like this.” You nod and hug him.

“True, but too bad we have to get up soon. Why did you plan a park date so early?”

“Karkat, it’s like almost one in the afternoon. It’s not that early.”

“I know, but I don’t wanna get up.” Dave sighs, looking down at you before pressing his lips to yours. You smile, wrapping your arms loosely around his neck as you accept the kiss.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to bribe you then.”

“Hmm...How do you plan on doing that?”

“By doing this.” You look up at him, finding he's doing that thing where he smirks and bites his lip at the same time. Well now you know you're in for it. He leans down connecting your lips again, and you're lost at how heated the kiss is from the start. Your face flushes as you finally come out of your daze and kiss Dave back. You let your hand tangle in his hair, gripping his blond hair tightly while your other arm drapes across his back. You'll be lucky if your mouth isn't bruised or swollen at the end of this. It isn't long before Dave has his tongue in your mouth, and you hum in pleasure from the feeling of his tongue against yours. This is when Dave slowly sits up, pulling you with him so he doesn't break the kiss. He picks you up, and you don’t even care about that right now since you’re in such a daze; it also doesn’t help that your head is hitting walls as Dave carries you out of the room. Your back finally hits the wall next to your front door and Dave finally breaks the kiss.

“All that…..just…..just to get to the door?” You’re barely able to breath, let alone form words, but you managed between little gasps for air. Dave just gives a little breathy laugh and kisses your neck lightly.

“You can put me down now.” You say once your breathing is somewhat close to regular now. He nods and lets you rest your feet on the floor, but neither of you actually move to let go of one another. You stay like that for a little while longer before Dave finally kisses your head and lets go of you.

“Come on, let’s get ready to leave.” You nod and grab your shoes from next to the door and put them on. When you’re done, you wait for Dave, who apparently forgot something in the room. All that to drag you out of there and he has to go back; you feel like thats some form of karma right there and you mentally laugh at him. Once Dave comes back, you both leave hand in hand and head to the park.

After a while of just walking around the park, you end up on the bridge and you’re peacefully staring at the ducks in the lake. Well, that is until Dave turns you around and picks you up. You end up being put down on the rail of the bridge, glaring down Dave as he laughs at you.

“Was this necessary? I was perfectly fine watching the ducks thank you very much.” You huff at him and he just shakes his head.

“It was completely necessary. Now I can do this.” He gives you a quick kiss and then buries his face in your chest. You just sigh and pat the top of his head. This isn’t so bad anyways.

“You know, I really love you a lot Karkat.”

“Yes I know this, and I love you a lot too.” He shakes his head and pulls back to look at you.

“No, I mean like...I seriously love you.” He pauses for a second, and you can visibly see his face starting to tint red.

“You’re just really cute and you make me really happy. Even if you’re insulting me all the time.” You smile a bit and roll your eyes. You’ve cut back on the insulting...a little bit.

“And you’re just….I don’t know, that one person I really don’t ever want to lose.” You lean forward and kiss his forehead.

“Dave, you’re not going to lose me. I promise.”

“I know, I just want to make sure I won’t.” His hands go into his hoodie pocket and you can’t tell if he’s nervously fumbling with his fingers or he actually has something in his pocket.

“Okay, you're making less sense as this conversation goes on. Are you okay?” He nods and looks at you with a small smile. His hands come out of his pocket and he opens up your hand, placing what feels like a small box in your hand. Your heartbeat speeds up as you look at him with wide eyes.

“Dave.” You’re not even sure what to say, and now you’re the one getting really nervous.

“Karkat, listen. I know we have about a year and a half before we graduate college, but I’m not in that big of a rush. You’re just really special to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He opens the box for you and you feel like you’re about to cry.

“So...Karkat will you marry me? Well...eventually?” You don’t really answer, you just lean forward and hug him, hiding your face in his shoulder and nod.

“Yes, oh my god Dave. I hate you. Why would you do this to me?” He just laughs, kissing your cheek. You pull away from him and he slides the ring onto your finger. There’s a quiet round of clapping and cheering around you, and you completely forgot you were at the park. It seems like you and Dave gave everyone here a little show. You admire the ring for a moment before Dave pulls you off the rail and spins you around a little. The cheering calms down and you hug Dave again, hiding your smile in his chest.

  
It was definitely worth coming out to the park today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, thats the end of this  
> for now. If i do the sequel it wont be until a little later one once i figure out my class schedule since my college just loves to make me wait for it ugh  
> and this is the ring Dave proposes with ok:  
> http://classicengagementring.com/Modern-Vintage-14K-Black-Gold-3-0-Carat-Ruby-Solitaire-and-Wedding-Ring-Bridal-Set-R102S-14KBGR
> 
> can you believe this just reached 20 pages in Docs? this is literally the longest short story I've written omg

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off of a college au roleplay im doing, and another college au fic im writing  
> college aus have become my thing now apparently


End file.
